


Dying for a living

by Trentsfishnets (Scabbed_winged_angel)



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Graphic Description, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scabbed_winged_angel/pseuds/Trentsfishnets
Summary: Brian made a mess.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Dying for a living

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying out a different writing style and I was inspired by the photoshoot Trent did where he's laying dead in the bathtub.
> 
> Violence isn't written that graphic but I'm putting the warning on it anyways just in case. I might make this a series of short pieces about dead Trent lmao.
> 
> Here's the photoshoot: 
> 
> https://trentsfishnets.tumblr.com/post/613515778079309824/sanctifiedreznor-sanctifiedreznor
> 
> (No actual harm is meant towards the people depicted, this is purely fictional and is meant to be seen as art)

Brian looked at the mess he made of the bathtub. He sighed as he blew some stray, black hairs from his face.  
  
Red fingerprints were smeared all across the gaudy green tiles and white ceramic of the tub. The curtain that hung around the tub was tugged from its pole and hung loosely on the floor, also splattered with blood. The once sky blue bath mat was now covered in specks of crimson.  
  
Trents motionless body laid in the midst of it all, still a bit warm from the struggle.  
His pale, green eyes were rolled upwards into his head, barely visible from underneath his long eyelashes.  
His new white button up, that he'd been less than excited for wearing, was doused in blood. He had complained so much about it last week. Now it didn't matter anymore.  
  
His delicate neck had purple bruises forming beneath the shower hose firmly wrapped around it. Trent's dark mop of hair fanned around his head, almost like a grim halo.  
  
Brian kneeled next to the body, sliding his fingers over the mans pant clad legs. He gave a small grin, knowing what he did.  
  
"You were just dying for a living, weren't you Trent?"


End file.
